


Actions speak lounder than words...

by EnchantedJSwan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22809958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedJSwan/pseuds/EnchantedJSwan
Summary: They have returned from Neverland a few days ago. They are all back to Storybrooke, Henry is safe and life is back to normal. But Emma's heart is still torned between two men. Or rather was torned. For her choice has finally been made... Read how I imagined the last minutes of the season 3 of Once Upon A Time.Originally written in French on December 4, 2013. Rewritten in English (and very slightly changed) on February 18, 2020.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones & Emma Swan, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Actions speak lounder than words...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Here's a short Captain Swan fanfiction. I hope you will enjoy it! ♥  
> But there are a few things I would like to share with you before you start reading :)
> 
> Fact 1: this fanfiction was inspired by a photo Colin shared on Twitter in September 2013.  
> https://twitter.com/colinodonoghue1/status/382951352864743424/photo/1
> 
> The two fanfictions I shared ("Actions speak louder than words" and "Christmas in Storybrooke") have the same history, so I apologize for the repetitive note if you have already read one of them :)
> 
> Fact 2: this fanfiction was originally written in French on December 4, 2013. I found it again a few days ago, and when I read it again after all these years, I must admit I didn't feel like a fan of my own work. I guess time really changes you and they way you view and understand things. Part of what I didn't like anymore was the language. There is nothing wrong with French of course, especially since I am French myself and I love my native language. But I am so used to reading fanfictions in English that it simply felt weird to read it in French. So I thought I would try to rewrite it in English. I very slightly changed and added some details and words, but the spirit and soul of the fanfiction is the same as the one I first wrote in 2013.
> 
> Please be indulgent for I am not used to writing fanfictions and am not always at ease at sharing my works.  
> Please also excuse any vocabulary or grammatical mistakes for I am French and not fluent in English.  
> I hope you do find it to your liking though :)
> 
> Happy reading! ♥

(Storybrooke, Mary-Margaret and Emma’s apartment)

Mary-Margaret sat on the bed, beside her daughter. She looked at her in silence for a moment, knowing perfectly well what was troubling her, then finally started to speak, in a soft and encouraging voice.

\- "Emma, I know this is hard, but you have to make a choice. One of them will suffer anyways. You can’t sit there, mopping aroung, and wait for things to blow over. Because for as long as you can’t accept your feelings, nothing will change. You have to face your feelings…"

\- "Yes, I know", Emma answered, staring at her bedroom’s window. "But this doesn’t matter anymore… I’ve already made my choice. Actually, I did a long time ago already. I just didn’t know it until now."

Emma looked back at her mother for brief moment, a small smile on her lips, a smile that her mother mirrored, then walked with a firm step towards the froot door.  
She was walking fast, her eyes tearing up. Part of her was hesitating, but she didn’t have a choice. She arrived in front of Neal’s hotel room and knocked. Neal opened and looked surprised to see her.

\- "Emma, what are you doing…"

\- "We need to talk", she cut him off and walked into the room. "Neal, I’ll get straight to the point."

She took a deep breath and went on.

\- "I love you, I always have and I always will. But what I feel for you will never be the same again. It will never be like the first time, like in Boston."

She started to tear up again, but it didn’t stop her.

\- "I was hurt so much… because of you and…"

\- "Emma…"

\- "You abandoned me, you let me go to jail for YOUR crime. I forgave a lot of things to a lot of people, but abandonment… it’s much harder, I can’t do it. All this pain I had set aside, when you came back into my life, it came back too. And the only way I found to stop it was to move on. I can’t stay in the past, a too painful one. I have to think of the future, and not just mine but Henry’s as well. You will always be the first man I loved, and you will always be Henry’s father… but that’s all. I’m sorry. I have to turn over a new leaf."

Neal nodded. They both stood there, without saying a word nor looking at each other. After a moment, Emma felt like it was time for her to leave. Neal watched her walk to the door. He was obvioulsy pained, but deep down he just wanted her to be happy, even if it wasn’t with him. And somehow he already knew why it couldn’t be with him.

\- "You chose him… didn’t you?" Neal asked her in a strangely calm voice.

Emma stood frozen at the doorstep. She closed her eyes for a few seconds and felt her heart beat harder, as if the words that now resonated deep inside her, like an echo, warmed her heart. She felt a strange relief and a small smile formed on her lips that Neal could not see. But he could feel it.  
She turned around to face him and told him in the clearest voice the simplest word in the world.

\- "Yes."

What she felt for Hook was so much stronger. After Neal’s words, it became clear. She walked out of the room, leaving Neal all alone. Once she was outside in the street, she took a very deep breath. It felt as if she had been holding her breath during the whole time with Neal. Part of her was feeling better. But there was still a hole in her heart that needed to be filled, and there was only one thing capable of doing that.  
Suddenly she was running. Not walking fast. Running, as if her feelings were pushing her, towards the docks. When the Jolly Roger came into view, she stopped and stared at it for a moment. She started to feel nervous.  
She walked on deck, then down in the holds and towards the Captain’s quarters. When she arrived in front of the door, she knocked. She heard noises, and then footsteps coming slowly to the door. They seemed so slow. She was growing impatient and was about to knocked on the door again when it suddenly opened. Killian and Emma’s eyes met. There was a brief silence. But it was soon broken by Killian’s tender voice.

\- "Emma. Is everything alright?" he asked, seeing her frozen on the doorstep.

\- "Yeah, everything’s fine." She smiled at him.

\- "I’m sure you didn’t come here to tell me that everything’s going tremendously well, love", he told her with this raised eyebrow and crooked grin that made her weak at the knees.

\- "Open book, huh", she laughed.

They exchanged an amused smile. Then Killian’s face turned more serious, a genuine kindness in his eyes. His voice was soft.

\- "Aye. The only one I wish to read."

His statement tugged at her heart. Emma moved closer to him, and when they were so close that their lips could almost touch, she felt tears pricking her eyes. For a moment there, she forgot her fears, why she had been running away for so long. She just felt what her heart had been telling her since they climbed that freaking beanstalk together, what she had been so afraid to face. And so without thinking, the words just came out of her mouth.

\- "Thank you. Thank you for helping me realize that I needed to move on. I’m finally ready to face how I truly feel. I refused to listen to my heart for far too long. Because I was so scared to be hurt again. Not anymore."

They kept staring at each other. It was getting hard for Emma to hold back her tears. Her voice slightly shaken, a tear ran down her cheek. Hook wiped it away with his thumb, and she smiled.

\- "I will always love Neal, and he’s still Henry’s father but… but he’s my past. You are my present, and my future."

She whispered the last part. Hook was left speechless. But his eyes were filled with so much hope and love. Emma’s smile grew bigger.

\- "You were right. You said that you would win my heart… well, my heart is yours now."

Her heart was pounding furiously in her chest. She wanted to tell him how much she loves him, but she didn’t even have time to open her mouth. She was an open book, he didn’t need to hear it, he already knew. He caught her by the waist with his hooked arm, bringing her body to him and moved his right hand slowly through her golden hair. Emma was staring at him, unable to move.  
Killian dropped his gaze to her lips, and brought them to his. But this kiss was different from the one they shared in Neverland. It was passionate, but also tender and… filled with love. It was something she had never felt before, not even with Neal. For the first time in so many years, she felt good. She felt loved. She was finally able to understand and accept her heart’s true desire. Him.  
Their kiss stopped. But none of them moved away from the other. They stood there, their body pressed together, his forehead resting against hers. Emma kept her eyes closed, not wanting this moment to end. She could still feel the warmth of his lips on hers.  
She sighed, her lips parted slightly. She felt Hook’s fingers gently caressing her lips, then moving slowly to her jaw and cupping her face. She felt his hot breath over her mouth, and heard him whisper.

\- "I love you Emma."

Emma opened her eyes and stared at him. She didn’t say a word. She didn’t need to. She simply brought his face back to hers and kissed him again, more fiercely this time. Words weren’t needed. That kiss was enough. That kiss said it all. Because actions speak louder than words.


End file.
